Almost Lover
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Madoka had been Ryuga's best friend before the evil bey took him over. She wanted more, but she had to learn the hard way that not all love stories have a happy ending. And then she met Ginga... RyugaxMadokaxGinga. T to be safe. Songfic based off Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. •COMPLETE•


**So I have a crapload of Beyblade fics to upload; I'm trying not to do them all at once, but I still want to finish them all up before I call it quits with this fandom. **

**So this is a Ryuga/Madoka/Ginga oneshot that I wrote a few months ago, to the song **_**Almost Lover **_**by A Fine Frenzy. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Beyblade isn't mine.**

**Edit. 3/18/13. Due to being told my account could be closed for posting lyrics, they have been removed. Enjoy it anyway, even though it's been ruined.**

**~.~.~**

Madoka threw herself down on her bed, tears spilling from her aqua eyes. It had been such a rough time for her. The love of her life, well…he was gone. She had never felt that way about anyone before, and certainly had never pictured herself with _Ryuga,_ of all people. She missed him, and despite the fact that this was better for her, she desperately wanted to go back in time and savor everything.

_._

Ryuga treated her kindly. Every day, they would meet up – but only as friends – and go to the park, hang out, enjoy each other's company. Madoka had not expected things to change the way they did. She'd always felt a little fluttery around him, but she'd come to the conclusion that he just didn't return her feelings. So, when they were sitting side by side on the park bench and out of nowhere he just kissed her, well…it was shocking.

But Madoka had to admit…it felt good.

_._

In a quick flashback, she remembered every detail.

Ryuga was leaning back against a tall maple tree in the park, with a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. Madoka sat beside him, her head on his chest and her eyes closed. He had one arm around her waist, his fingers tracing little hearts on her hip. In that moment, Ryuga put his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Those words made her heart pound faster. She turned to look into his amber eyes. There was nothing for her to say. Madoka reached up and fit her lips perfectly against his. No moment could ever be better.

_._

Madoka blamed her curiosity for tempting her to listen in on Ryuga as he spoke quietly with a tall man in a dark purple suit. The older man seemed to have quite the interesting proposition, because Ryuga appeared to be very intrigued.

"You will become the strongest blader," the man said, in a convincing voice.

Ryuga looked away for a moment, and Madoka could tell he was seriously considering this offer. Then he turned back and gave a curt nod. "I'll do it."

_._

Madoka bounded out from her hiding place: something about that man was unsettling, she _knew _it. As she raced toward her boyfriend, she cried out his name.

Ryuga turned to face her in surprise. "Madoka – oh!" Ryuga gasped as she flung herself into his arms and clung to him like her life depended on it. Hesitantly, he placed his hands at her mid-back and held her close, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

_._

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" she countered, pulling away. She searched his gaze for any sign that he might lie to her.

"I'm speaking with this man." Ryuga smiled. "He just gave me this ah-mazing offer you simply wouldn't believe!" His eyes were bright with excitement, happiness. He briefly pressed his lips to hers. "Isn't that great?"

"Ah…" Madoka hesitated before speaking. "What is this offer?" she asked softly.

"I can't say."

"Well…why not?"

"Because! It's a surprise!" Ryuga insisted, brushing a hand through her hair. "I just…may have to go away for a little bit."

_._

"Ryuga!" Madoka jerked away, her eyes filled with hurt. She choked on words, not sure what to say next. He wouldn't just leave her for this mysterious offer – which, by the way, she still had no idea what it was! _Or maybe, _she thought painfully, _this man has something in store for Ryuga that's better than my relationship with him. _

She didn't want to deal with it. Turning, Madoka bounded away from the two, hoping – praying – it was only a dream. In her rush of sadness, she didn't hear the words Ryuga exchanged with the tall man. But Ryuga wouldn't let her go so easily.

_._

The white haired teen boy raced after her, snatching her wrist and fiercely pulling her back towards him. Before she could protest, he was holding her tight and moving his lips against hers. Madoka took a step back before he could deepen the kiss, her eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity.

"How could you actually consider it?" Her voice cracked, and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Didn't you think about me? _Us_?"

"I did, Madoka…" Ryuga murmured, leaning closer. "I thought it would be great for me, and I would come back to see you, of course…"

"Sure. Whatever." She treated him coldly, angry that he wouldn't even tell her what was so special about this 'deal.' Or could she just be being selfish?

_._

The next day, Ryuga met her in the B-Pit. His face wore an expression of pain, sadness, confusion…Down in the basement of her dad's store, she asked him what was wrong. Why did he look so grim?

"I've accepted the offer," he told Madoka. "I'm leaving tonight."

She wept. She hated him – _hated _him – for picking something over her. But then, she also felt that she couldn't be jealous. After all, they were a couple, and she should be glad for him.

Madoka smiled up at Ryuga. "I'm happy for you…really, I am," she murmured. "But you won't forget me, will you?"

"No, of course not," he promised.

_._

Madoka nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. She reached up on her tip-toes, tilted her head to one side, and kissed him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and he held her by the hips. Every part of her wanted to join him in his journey, yet she felt that she could trust him one hundred percent to stop by and visit.

_._

Watching him go was one of the hardest things. Madoka missed him already, even though she could still see him walking away, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. In her mind, she wanted him to return. She tried to force herself to believe that he would, but in her heart, she knew he would not come back as the same person. But she would wait anyway. After all, she could hope.

_._

Well, his return surprised her. It had only been two days since he left, yet Ryuga's eyes glowed with a cruel intensity that she'd never seen before. Without thinking, Madoka threw herself at him and gave him a hug. She almost thought she could never let go. He humored her by letting her stay close, but he didn't bother to hug her back, give her a kiss, or even say hello. Noticing this difference, Madoka pulled away and searched his gaze, desperately wondering what made him this way.

_._

She would've never welcomed him with open arms if she knew that he'd come back for only one reason.

"The two of us together…it just won't work," he said. "We can't be together anymore." Two simple sentences…they tore her heart into two painful pieces.

Madoka watched him leave – a second time – but this time, she tried harder to stay strong. This was not the Ryuga she loved before; maybe he'd come back to his senses one day.

_._

Days passed, weeks, only two months before the next exciting thing in her life. Ryuga wasn't back; no, he must've been long gone by then. But a new blader was in town: a playful boy with a kind heart and strong will. She was determined to meet this red-haired kid; he seemed quite strong and in need of new friends. She pondered how to approach him….until one day, as he sat on the grass, she decided to greet him on account of his bey.

"Pegasus! The poor thing!"

_._

Ginga was an excellent friend. The two hit it off almost instantly, and it wasn't long before his presence started to make her feel jittery, too. Every day, there were more and more reasons to get close to him, and she acted on those chances. Madoka was beginning to fall for him, just like she had with Ryuga. And she was glad for that; she wanted to forget Ryuga. It was all over with him, after all, and she had to move on. Besides, Ginga was perfect.

_._

But now, Madoka lay on her bed, crying her heart out. It was a little past midnight, and she'd only just gotten home. She and Ginga had taken their relationship just a little too far. And even though she loved him, a part of her felt destroyed that she didn't have Ryuga to love anymore. Madoka wished for Ryuga back, but after losing it _all _to Ginga, she knew that no matter what happened, things for her and Ryuga would never be the same.

She loved Ginga Hagane.

**~.~.~**

**And that was that. I hope you liked it! **

**Review, please? Thanks for reading! **

**(:Mizune**


End file.
